marvel_customsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sudna Biez
Sudna Biez (Судна Без, Sudna Biez) is a synthetic human that was created as a partial clone of Mr.Sinister. Immigrating to the United States to further his medical advancements, he became a S.S.A agent and was placed on Kai's unit. Accessing Database "Being afraid of a disease is sometimes worse than the disease itself. There is no cure for fear, so either you surrender to it or you fight it until one of you wins." - Sudna Accessing Cryptic File: _Cell_ Using cloning technology under the project name "Biez", Sudna was created as a clone of Mr. Sinister, being cultivated from the same embryo as at least one older "Sudna". Just like his "sister", Sudna was named after "Sudna" (Судна, Literally meaning: Vessel). Mr. Sinister, as Sudna's father, wanted Sudna to find his independence for the medical prodigy within his genes, having concocted a complex plot for Sudna to do so. On Mr. Sinister's fourth attempt of the plan, each time erasing Sudna's memories of the previous, Sudna awakened his power of Cellular Activation and decided to rebel against his "parent" and "older sister", but Sudna later ran back to Mr. Sinister to learn the intent nature of his new found ability. Years later, Sudna was nine when he was diagnosed with a neuropathy that included the slow degeneration of muscles and the loss of sensation in the limbs and extremities that would go against Sudna's white blood cells. 'Born' three years after the Chernobyl disaster in the irradiated city of Gomel, Belarus, he grew up around children already suffering from birth defects. His diagnosis was the realization of his fears, so when Mr. Sinister encouraged him and his Biez siblings to be physically active, he pushed himself even harder, determined to keep his body in peak condition to weather the neuropathy. He could not be sick if he stayed healthy, his young mind reasoned. All three Project Biez children grew up playing sports, with Sudna excelling at those requiring agility and finesse but there was always the knowledge that the neuropathy would worsen unless someone found a more permanent solution. He decided that someone was himself. Sudna moved to Novosibirsk to study at Novosibirsk State University and graduated with a PhD in Microbiology and Immunology. He remained at NSU in the Biotechnology and Virology Laboratory by using his power to morph his appearance, his research uncovering treatments for a variety of pathogens and neuropathies including his own through drugs and self-dissolving nanites. While he hadn’t found a cure, he had found remission that boost his own cells to new heights evolving his power. Sudna might have stayed in Academia had he not received a visit from the Federal Security Service of the Russian Federation. Russian Special Purpose Forces ''(Genetically enhanced agents used to fight threats humans can not)'' operators and special agents faced the ever-growing danger of exposure to hazardous materials including organophosphorus agents like . For the first time in his life, Sudna began thinking outside of his own concerns. His research had saved the lives of perfect strangers, and now they were reaching out to him, sending grateful postcards and photos and letters. He could have a greater impact still. Sudna jumped at the chance to work with RSPF volunteers in a variety of conditions as he adapted the nanobots to their high-performance physiologies. Quickly, he came to enjoy the sense of competition, camaraderie, and the mental toughness of the Russian Special Forces members. She joined the Army with an eye on becoming a Red Beret himself, on the front lines of saving lives as a Medical specialist. Serving in the Russian Army, Sudna rapidly proved himself physically and mentally tough enough to try out for the Threat unit. It was a brutal course, culminating in Close Quarter Battle (CQB) knife training with Frost (An enhanced operator that is considered one of the best fighters in the force). A misstep and a flourish from Frost, however, opened his face from brow to cheek, but Sudna went for a series of bone-breaking punches to his nose and ribs before the pain overwhelmed him. They spent the night in the med tent, neither of them speaking, but enjoying a new, unspoken respect between them. From that day forward, he'd earned her moniker, loch (лох)or "Goof." His work in restructuring Russian battlefield protocols in the handling and neutralization of dangerous payloads earned his notice, and she became the go-to expert when it came to joint exercises with other CTUs. S.S.A invited Sudna to become a Chemical, Biological, Radiological, Nuclear, Medical agent''' as his first pick. Accessing Public File: Persona_Profile Sudna has a very calm and matter-of-fact demeanour. He is generally seen very cheerful, if not indifferent, towards the situation at hand. While not confrontational, he freely speaks his mind in any situation, and does things at his own pace. He is also shown to have a sharp wit, being well-read and observant, showing advanced knowledge in mathematics and about the history of other villages. He's quite liking of Kai, caring about his opinion above that of most others. Sudna is very vicious in battle, showing no restraint and willing to kill his foes without hesitation. He is also very driven and committed when given a task, as when he was ordered to kill someone, he would not waver regardless of who it is. During his time at the Academy, it doesn't seem as though he had much of a friendship with Frost until they were sparring. Despite not revealing much about his origins or parents to his team with Kai, Sudna cares about his teammates, to the point where he never hesitates to rush to their side when they are in danger or in need of assistance. Sudna also holds a great deal of admiration for his father as well as confidence in his abilities, to the point of being naïve. Accessing File: _DNA_ ''Cell Activation'' Sudna Biez can activate cells within an organism's body including his own, increasing the speed of cellular functions, increasing physical attributes such as speed and healing, or accelerating them with enough speed and energy to produce heat, destroying them. The activation of cells can cause a temporary optimization, making the affected looking younger. ''Limitations''''' Sudna requires in-depth knowledge of the body in order to active with the cells with an organism's body. Accelerating cellular functions (especially cellular division) may shorten the target's or Sudna's lifespan by causing telomeres shorten faster. Database Close